Indigo Soul Iris
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20636 |no = 1010 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 145 |animation_idle = 72 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = A Summoner selected to join the covert "Ishgria's Recon Squad." After the squadron separated itself from its commander, it faced the sudden attack of a dangerous creature, and all members got dispersed. Iris was left completely isolated, though after surveying the land she came across a being that called herself a goddess. That was the last time anyone heard from her. Furthermore, it was Iris who carried most of the detailed reports concerning the findings her squad had made in Ishgria, so the whereabouts of such reports remain a mystery. |summon = My beliefs will never change... But I did try switching camps. The outcome is...a secret... |fusion = Yes, this is very good. If I had to compare it something... Oh, I don't think I have the words... |evolution = So this is evolution... I see... Thank you, I finally understand... Let me fight with you... | hp_base = 5112 |atk_base = 2044 |def_base = 1946 |rec_base = 1751 | hp_lord = 6734 |atk_lord = 2560 |def_lord = 2460 |rec_lord = 2201 | hp_anima = 7626 |rec_anima = 1963 |atk_breaker = 2798 |def_breaker = 2222 |atk_guardian = 2322 |def_guardian = 2698 | hp_oracle = 5841 |rec_oracle = 2439 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Heavenly God's Sanctuary |lsdescription = High probable damage reduction when guarding, greatly boosts BB gauge when guarding & probable slight damage reduction |lstype = Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Frozen Thorn's Edge |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, adds Fire, Water elements to attack for 3 turns & slightly reduces Fire, Earth elemental damage for 2 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Kalt Grausamkeit |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, adds Fire, Water elements to attack, 1 turn Atk, Def reduction for 3 turns & slightly reduces Fire, Earth elemental damage for 2 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Frigid Dark Cross |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Water attack on all foes, boosts fire, Water elemental damage for 3 turns & enormously reduces Fire, Earth damage for 2 turns |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Eternal Wish & Changing Mind |esitem = |esdescription = Raises normal hit count |evofrom = 20635 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *The SBB Kalt Grausamkeit (or Kalte) means Cold Cruelty in German |addcat = Ishgria Expedition |addcatname = Iris3 }}